


Harmless Prank My Ass

by misukes



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Standrew - Freeform, mild angst with happy ending, never use confessions as pranks pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misukes/pseuds/misukes
Summary: Confessions to your crushes seem like a generic, recurring way of pranking someone, especially during April 1st. It’s April Fools Day, harmless pranks are everywhere. Pranks that involve coming out, hurting someone and the like aren’t tolerated during this day, but what if it sounded so genuine you nearly forget its April Fools? Can you actually say, “it’s just a prank bro!” when feelings are involved? They all tell us to not play with other people’s feelings, and today shouldn’t be an exception to that rule. Every word you say holds weight in other people’s minds.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Kudos: 9





	Harmless Prank My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> a month late for april fools but I wanted to post this since it keeps appearing in my Tumblr notifs!

Confessions to your crushes seem like a generic, recurring way of pranking someone, especially during April 1st. It’s April Fools Day, harmless pranks are everywhere. Pranks that involve coming out, hurting someone, and the like aren’t tolerated during this day, but what if it sounded so genuine you nearly forget its April Fools? Can you actually say, “it’s just a prank bro!” when feelings are involved? They all tell us to not play with other people’s feelings, and today shouldn’t be an exception to that rule. Every word you say holds weight in other people’s minds.

That’s what he failed to do, being a goofy, happy-go-lucky guy that he is. He is not ignorant though, he just wanted to play a harmless prank one of his co-workers. He’d plan it so perfectly it’s not bound to fail, or so he thought.

Today was now April 1st, everyone else in Buzzfeed is already playing pranks on anyone they find on the office. Someone had put an air horn on one of the office chairs, waiting to be “blown” by whoever sat on that chair. There were no pranks done on Steven when he walked on towards his spot towards the back. He peacefully sank on the office chair, thinking of the perfect time to execute the planned prank. It wasn’t now, that he was sure since the person he wanted to place the prank on was nowhere near his spot on the office.

“Must be shooting for Eating Your Feed. Oh well.”

So Steven started researching for new ideas for Worth It. Lately, they haven’t shot anything for a new season, and the fans are currently trying to get hold of them because they’ve been away for so long. What’s more, the fans fear that they might not actually come back, due to the fact that Steven now lives in New York; they think that moving back and forth from LA to New York would be quite a hassle for him, hence the reason why they fear the series being discontinued. He’d actually reassured them of their comeback though, but it’s not about food. At least, they’d be getting a Worth It season.

While scrolling away on the iMac, he’d seen his target exiting from the elevator, looking all tired and sweaty. Some co-workers wanted to prank him but he just passed them by, now sinking to the soft, comfy office chair with a sigh.

“Rough day?”

“Yeah.”

Well, this wasn’t the perfect moment to do the prank.

“Wanna eat out later?” He had an extremely goofy smile that seemed to radiate happiness to whoever sees it. That smile that immediately sent butterflies fluttering in on Andrew.

“Sure, why not?”

The plan was already in execution, little did he know. Andrew was completely unaware of what was going to happen later, sadly, he can’t prepare himself for it. He had a plan of his own too but preferred not to do it today as he deemed the day was not appropriate for it. It’s April Fools Day after all, not the best time to admit what you actually feel for someone.

Hours later, the plan was still commencing. The two fancy boys already got out of the office, having a conversation on where to eat. Since the start of Worth It, they’ve noticed their palate changing, they haven’t been getting much fast food lately. They’ve been getting “exquisite” foods but still at an affordable price. Today, they just decided to eat at Shake Shack, since they can’t think of any place to go to.

Shake Shack was bumbling with people, as usual. Steven told Andrew to get seats for them. He just shrugged and went to the far back, away from chatters and noisy kids. While waiting in line, Steven already composed himself for this. It wasn’t the most perfect time but this time, there is an opportunity to do the plan as followed.

Once he’d ordered, the both of them just sat there and ate, no conversations transpired. The atmosphere seemed really different, something was off with one of them.

“You’re unusually quiet today,” Andrew observed, taking a curly fry in his mouth. “Not used to it.”

“I just…have a lot on my mind right now.” He excused. “I want to tell something to this person but I don’t know if they’ll be fine with it…”

Andrew took a sip of the milkshake, “Well, you’ll never know unless you do it.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Silence soon followed, neither of them spoke a thing or two. Steven was still doing his pretend nervousness while Andrew just continued with being his casual self.

“Stop that.”

Steven has been absentmindedly forking the fries. “Oh, sorry. It’s just that…”

“What? Still nervous?”

“Kinda…”

Small talk won’t do.

“About the whole thing earlier…well, how should I put it…” Steven wasn’t pretending anymore, he was actually fidgeting right now. He’d went back to forking the fries. Something had settled within himself, doubtful thoughts swirling inside of his mind. “I should…man up and say it, right?”

“Yeah, I mean, that was what a decent guy would do.”

Steven took a long sigh before saying, “I…kinda like you.” He’d patiently waited for any kind of reaction that would emanate from his friend but he only saw confusion. Moments later, there was a slight relief that was present in his green eyes and a smile ceased to reveal itself. Soon enough, it was replaced with a frown.

“Honestly…I didn’t…expect that.” Andrew whispered in the last sentence. “Maybe it was mutual after all.”

“That’s the whole point of jokes, dude! You don’t expect them!” Steven was giggling out of himself, unaware of what is actually transpiring before him. His friend looked at him sadly, ceasing any kind of unwanted feelings to appear, any kind of words that threatened to be spoken out.

Andrew stood up almost suddenly, earning a look from other people. He didn’t give a damn anymore, that was sure. He felt mad now, mad at Steven, which he never felt not until now. The silver-haired guy was still unaware of everything else, not until Andrew started to take small steps away from their spot. He’d finally exited Shake Shack with a deep frown on his features, still not believing that everything, every word was just a joke. Of course, Steven was now aware that he’d left him alone, so he chased after his friend. Luckily, he was just still outside of the establishment.

“Those kinds of pranks should never be done in the first place, Steven. Playing with other people’s feelings is not a healthy habit, and you of all people should know that.” He seethed as soon as he felt Steven behind him. “You could potentially hurt someone…permanently.”

“P-Permanently?”

“Just like how other people would have trust issues because someone decided to play them like a fucking ragdoll.” He faced him. “Do you understand what I’m saying?!”

So this was the unsettling feeling that he felt earlier. Steven knew he shouldn’t have done this, but still, he did. What the hell was wrong with him, anyway? Now, his friend’s gone mad, and the reasons were still unclear to him. Sure, he was angry because feelings got played on but is that it? There was something with the way these words were said.

“S-Sorry…it was supposed to be harmless prank…”

“Harmless prank?! How was that harmless?! Okay, fine, you didn’t hurt anyone physically, but you’ve hurt me emotionally! That still counts as harmful!”

“Why are you getting so aggressive about it?!” It was now Steven’s turn to raise his voice. He was still confused after all, and the only way to clear this up was to ask a question, but he didn’t intend for it to sound that way.

“You wouldn’t even need to know because you never take things seriously.” He snapped, causing Steven to let out tears that he’d been holding back since then.

“You didn’t need to go that far…I only wanted to know your reason…”

He sighed, “Would you take it seriously if I told you right now,” he started wiping those tears off of Steven’s cheeks, “that I actually thought that what you told me was…hmm, mutual?”

Instead of understanding the situation, Steven only got more confused. “Mutual? What?”

“What I’m saying was I thought we liked each other. You know…more than this?”

Steven seemed to have stopped crying now, finally coming to a realization that Andrew likes him.

“The…love type of like or…”

“That type. What else?” Andrew chuckled. “You fancy, silly boy.”

He flicked Steven’s forehead and kissed it right after. “Maybe I ought to say I love you, instead of I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 2-ish years ago and I'm sorry if it kinda feels rushed toward the end!!


End file.
